Risedronate, a bisphosphonate commercially available as ACTONEL® for the treatment of osteoporosis, has the structure:
See generally U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,465,443; 6,432,932; 6,165,513; 6,096,342; 6,015,081; 5,994,329; and 5,583,122. A problem with bisphosphonates is their poor bioavailability, and there is a need for new ways to administer bisphosphonate molecules.